


say you won't let go

by Torishire



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Blow Jobs, CAN YOU PLEASE KILL ME, First Time Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heists, Injury, Kinky stuff, Love, M/M, Pining, Proposals, Sweet Moments, Wedding, Whyyyy, and one of them has never had sex but done everything but, blind folds, care, dun dunnnnn, gun shot wound, kill me, like they have done everything but sex, lots of flirting, safe houses, sir, tied up, what other tags hmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torishire/pseuds/Torishire
Summary: When you looked over your shoulderFor a minute, I forget that I'm olderI wanna dance with you right nowOh, and you look as beautiful as everAnd I swear that everyday'll get betterYou make me feel this way somehow





	say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevagabondqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevagabondqueen/gifts).



I'm leaning back in the booth sipping at my diet coke, watching the lads dance within the crowd ; the clubs not really my thing but i drew the short straw and had to baby sit. Jeremy and Michael have drifted further into the crowd and i scan the people for Gavin, "Hey Ry bread!!" I jump as he slides in besides me his golden hair sticking out every which way. He leans against my shoulder as the music pumps louder "Ryyyy can you take me homeee i don't feel so great.." He whines and i can barely hear it above the music but i nod both of us slide out of the booth and i pull out my phone quickly shooting Michael a text, last i saw he was the least drunk.Gavin leans on me and i help him out of the building, stepping onto the street the cold air hits and sends a quick shiver up my spine. Glancing down Gav's trembling this is what happens when you weigh less than one hundred pounds and don't bring a jacket." Stand up for a sec," I instruct and he listens surprisingly. I peel off my Jacket and drape it over his shoulders no sooner do i do that is he pressed back up against me, We walk in silence not uncomfortable but just quiet which is strange for gavin...

 

We round the corner to the penthouse and he stops causing me to jerk back slightly, "Gav.." next thing i know he's leaning over the bushes vomiting; lovely just lovely.. I walk over and rub gentle circles on his back, when he stops breathing still slightly heavy he stands and looks back at me small smile on his lips and for a moment i'm frozen. He's never looked this precious and pure, no facades no masks just him; it makes my heart flutter. I shake my head slightly as he hugs onto me. "Sorry Ry bread.." I smile slightly hugging him gently to my chest, "It happens . Now let's get you home you should probably sleep or your going to have a worse hang over in the morning." "Could you carry me please i don't think my legs know how to move no more.." I roll my eyes smile still on my face as i scoop him up bridal style, i keep a slow steady pace scared that if i go to fast i might be the next thing covered in vomit. Reaching the penthouse i manage to hit the button for the elevator, as i wait i notice the weight in my arms slightly heavier; looking down he's fallen asleep.

The doors open and i step in having a bit more trouble with this button than the last but i manage it, We reach the top and Geoff looks up from his spot on the couch smirking "What?" I ask and he simply shakes his head going back to watching the tv. Walking past him to gavin's room i toe open the door and approach the massive bed, i set him down gently and he blinks back at me as i work his shoes off. "Ryyyyy you could at least buy me dinner first.." He slurrs slightly voice filled with sleep i chuckle "Hush up, i'm just helping you here." I toss the shoes to the floor and he proceeds to move to the pillows hugging my jacket close, "Alright night gav." I turn to leave when i feel him grab onto my hand, "Stayyyy pleaseeeeeeeeeee.." He pushes his bottom lip out and my heart thumps, but i know better... "Not tonight, i already told you to sleep or your going to have a bad hang over in the morning and if i stay i doubt you'll fall asleep right away." He puts "But you can keep my jacket till tomorrow as long as you promise not to vomit on it."

He nods yawning before snuggling back down into the jacket, "Nini Ry." I exit his room closing the door quietly i exhale a breath i didn't realize i'd been holding, turning to go to my own room i jump slightly finding Jack leaning against the wall. "Jesus Jack," She smirks. "What?" "Nothing i was just observing your domestic side.." I raise a brow "What's that supposed to mean?" She smiles "just saying how cute it is you carried him home, gave him your jacket and pretty much tucked him into bed, it's just cute is all." I roll my eyes crossing my arms over my chest "He was cold and drunk.." She snorts "Sure sure Ry, i don't know who your trying to lie to here me or yourself but you like him.. And it's kinda obvious and has been for a while to almost everyone here," I glare at her and she snorts. "Oh come off it Ryan it's okay if you like him i'm sure he's be over the moon to find that out, but if you want to keep lying to yourself i won't stop you." She slips past me and i hurry to my room my brain filled with so many thoughts,i flop onto the bed and stare up at the ceiling. 

The more i think about it the more i realize she's right, she's always right (but don't tell her that) . I sigh squeezing the bridge of my nose how the hell am i going to deal with this....

 

/\/\//\///\/\/\/\2 weeks later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

I wake up to knocking at my door, i open one eye and glance over at the clock before groaning it's three am meaning i've only slept for an hour... I drag myself out of bed and open my bedroom door a crack, i'm surprised to find a pair of teary green eyes staring back at me. "Gav?" He sniffles and i open the door fully allowing him to step inside, "Gav what's wrong?" he just shakes his head hugging onto me as his body starts trembling with sobs, i hug him tightly to my chest slowly backing us up to the bed. I scoop up his legs and sit us so he's sitting in my lap still attached to my chest, i press my back against the wall wrapping my arms around him i use my one hand to rub his back. His trembling slowly stops and is replaced with the slow rise and fall of his chest, i'm confused but There will be time to ask him about it in the morning. I scan his face taking in the little details the freckles that dance across his cheeks t, the little scar running through his one eye brow.. God he looks so sweet and so peaceful right now. I yawn shifting just enough to rest my chin on the top of his head, i close my eyes the faint smell of coconut fills my nose as i feel my eyelids refusing to open back up...

 

\/\/\/\//\/\\\/\/\/\/a few hours later \/\/\/\/\/\/

I wake up to a light humming and a slight pain in my neck, i blink a few times realizing there's still a weight in my lap. I shift back and look down and Gavin looks back up at me smiling softly, "Morning Ry bread.." His voice is full with sleep and i can't help but smile "Morning, how you doing this morning?" He shrugs moving to rest his head back against my chest his fingers picking at the hem of his shirt, "Sorry 'bout waking you Ry..." I shake my head "Don't worry about it, do you wanna talk about what had you in tears at three in the morning though?" I see him roll his lip between his teeth in thought, " I had a bloody vivid nightmare.. We were all on a heist and i was stuck in a corner and i wasn't able to move but then the people advancing were distracted and i got away but when i looked back someone was dead on the floor and i ran to them and there was blood everywhere and .." he starts hyper ventilating and i shush him hugging him as close as i can, "hey hey it's okay, i got you and it was just a dream. None of us are dead were all here and we all care about you," he hiccups slightly hand moving from his shirt to my fore arm holding on tight.

"thank you for all this Ryan," He loosens his grip his breathing calming down. I go to open my mouth when my door opens and both of us look up to see Jack standing in the door way, "There you are Gav the other lads have been looking for you." She says smiling at us both, Gavin nods quickly managing to pull himself up and hurry out of the room. "What time did he end up in here?" I shift so i'm laying down now staring at the ceiling, "Three am." She hums in thought for a moment "Looks like he's got a new favorite.." I cock a brow turning to look at her slightly, "What?" "He usually comes into the room Geoff and i share and cuddles up to me at night, not gonna lie i'm a little jealous." I roll my eyes running my fingers through my hair "It was one time jack.." " Yeah but he's never done it with anyone besides Geoff and I... Plus from the looks of it you got him to talk about it a little which he won't do with me," she sounds genuinely jealous as she says the last bit.

She doesn't say anything else she simply leaves closing my door so i can try and wake myself up, i be grudgingly drag myself out of bed and pad into the bathroom flicking on the water i peel off my clothes and step into the hot water. It feels good against my aching neck and back and i sigh contentedly dropping my head, as i close my eyes all i can picture is gavin... That shining smile and those mesmerizing green eyes... I'm so fucking smitten it's ridiculous...

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/2 months later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'm sitting on the sofa in the safe house waiting for Geoff to call and say the others made it, Michael comes in from where he'd been on the porch and plops down beside me. "So Jeremy and Gavin are on the way, have you heard from Geoff or Jack?" I shake my head "Not yet but they weren't too far off, and Geoff said they might even just stay at the other place because it was closer to their location." He bobs his head "So what should we do while we wait?" I ask and he shrugs "Twenty questions?" I nod getting up "I'll grab some drinks then we can start." I walk to the fridge and opening the door i'm happy to find one diet coke and a few beers, i grab the coke and a beer and head back to Michael handing him the bottle. "So i'll start question one, why a skull mask? Why not just take like a Jason mask or fucking Michael Myers?" I snort popping the tab on my soda. "I gotta be some what original. Okay my turn Question two what are your favorite type of explosives?" 

"dynamite filled with nitroglycerin it's safer and makes a pretty nice explosion, alright question three..." He pauses and i sip at my diet coke, "Do you like Gavin?" I raise an eyebrow "Well yeah he is part of the crew annoying as shit sometimes but.." He huffs "Not like that you asshole, do you wanna bang him?" I choke slightly on my coke and he snorts "You don't even have to voice it that says it all.." "I wait.. What no i.. Fuck Michael!" He laughs spilling a bit of beer onto his lap "Don't worry i won't say anything i was just curious..." I roll my eyes "Yeah sure you are," He raises his empty hand "Hey i swear I was just curious is all. You think you'll tell him?" I sigh leaning back on the couch "We are not having this conversation right now..." "Oh yes we are we got time, so are you gonna tell little Gavvy?" I roll my eyes rubbing my temple, "I don't know i'm kinda terrified to tell him if i'm being honest. And i swear if you tell anyone about this conversation you will be finding body parts in your bed for a month.." 

He crosses over his heart and i sigh taking one more sip of my soda, "well with this line of work i'm scared to bring anyone closer than an arms length so to speak. I mean we could all die tomorrow one of us could die tomorrow, there's no guarantee and that petrifies me. That's also why i worked alone for so long, and now i have all of you and you've all pushed into my bubble in some way and if i lost any of you i don't think i'd do well...With gav though it would be worse and if i took that step i'm terrified that if he got hurt or worse i don't think i would... Be able to control myself from doing something stupid and irrational. I sound stupid don't I?" I glance over and he's looking at me slightly dumbfounded and i sip at my drink rubbing at the back of my neck, "Your not stupid Ryan the fact you care about us and care about him in that capacity is actually kinda sweet." I close my eyes tipping my head back as i sink slightly further down in the couch, "I'm also terrified he'd get bored of me ya know? I mean you out of anyone know how quickly he gets bored...." 

I hear him sigh "Well he does tend to do that i don't think if you two ended up together it would be like that, strange enough i think it would be closer to what i have with Lindsay or Jack and Geoff. What he and i did was just fooling around Fuck buddies if you must it was never meant to go past that anyway, But from the little i've really paid attention to of your interactions i think he's be glued to you worse than those fucking sunglasses to his stupid face." I snort as the sound of a car pulling up fills the house "Thanks for the talk Michael.." Opening my eyes he shrugs sipping at his beer "Hey anytime," looking towards the door it opens Jeremy and Gavin file in Jeremy flopping onto the chair and Gavin sits himself on the arm of the couch. Both are slightly out of breath and as i look up at him i catch a small line of blood trickling down his face, i reach up and wipe it away without thinking and he flinches slightly. "As much as i'd like to let you sit your bleeding and we should probably clean it up," I state as green eyes drift down to look at me a new line of blood retracing the line i'd wiped away.

"Whatcha mean i'm bleedin?" I show him my hand and he seems slightly confused, i sigh gently getting up i set my can on the table. I take him by the elbow and lead him back to the bathroom, i sit him on the toilet seat and grab a wash cloth moving it under the tap. Wringing it out slightly i move it to where the bleeding is pressing it down slightly firmly, he shakes slightly moving his hand to hover above mine. "Thanks Ry didn't even realize i was bleedin." I shrug smiling softly "It's fine Gav it happens.." His hand stays on mine and i can feel my heart beating against my chest...

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/three weeks later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"WELL THIS WENT FUCKING TITS UP!!" Michael shouts into the ear piece, the heist went to shit when someone hit the button to call the cops granted we found him and he was immediately gunned down but damage was done. I'm hunkered down behind the one counter Gavin and Jeremy on the other one, I fire a few shots around the counter and watch a few of the cops go down. Glancing out the window closer to the lads i see Jack in the helicopter, "Lads Jacks just outside think you could make it?" I ask into the comms and looking at them Jeremy nods but Gavin looks unsure, which is reasonable he doesn't usually come out on the major heists just the smaller banks. I make a quick decision and rush to their position firing a few shots as i do, i manage to reach them and i can see Gav's trembling. "Alright Jeremy your gonna take Gavin and make a run for it, I'll cause a distraction and once i know you guys are out i'll follow.." They both look at me like i'm nuts, "Ryan that's almost the whole police squad.." Jeremy says and i huff "I know just get ready on my count, you both _**need**_ to get out of here."

I exhale cocking my gun "One... Two... THREE!" I pop over the counter and fire as rapidly as i can watching out of the corner of my eye as the two lads hop out the window, i duck down and rush myself out the window. As i hit the grass i feel two sets of arms help me to my feet and the three of us run to the copter which Jack had brought down enough, we scramble in as she pulls it up quickly cops filing out of the bank. I'm laying on my back panting as i hear a few gasps "What?" "rYAN YOU"VE BEEN SHOT!!" Jeremy's voice raises a few octaves and glancing down i see blood seeping onto my shirt a hole apparent "Oh.." I can't really say anymore as l lay my head back down beside me i hear murmured whimpers and i pat around until I find him it's only his foot but as soon as i tap it his hand grabs mine, "Hey it's alright i'll be fine..." I'm so thankful for the adrenaline coursing through my body. I rub the top of his hand with my thumb as i listen to Jack say that Michael and Geoff managed to escape,"Jeremy could you take my mask of please?" 

He lifts it off my head and I turn my gaze over to Gavin who looks absolutely petrified, "So Gav a million dollars but you have to let Jeremy dress you for a year.." Even as the pain creeps up I know i have to distract him and keep my voice level, "Wh-what?" he sputters and i smile "Million dollars but you have to let Jeremy dress you for a year..." "Why wou- Ryan you... I couldn't take it." Jeremy Chuckles beside me as i feel him start applying pressure to my wound. Jeremy asks him a few as the movements of the chopper slow until they stop, The door opens and Jack's face is over mine "Hey hun let's get you downstairs, Trevor and Lindsay are waiting with the spare room prepped.." I nod as Gavin let's go of my hand and Jack and Jeremy help me out of the helicopter, Jeremy ducks under one arm and helps me to the elevator. I hit the button "Thanks for that there..." I keep my voice low as we step into the elevator, "don't mention it." I wince slightly as i shift my weight slightly.

We reach the bottom and Lindsay and Trevor are waiting both of them moving Jeremy and helping me to the room in the back.

 

1 hour later /\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\///\\\/\/\/\

"So just relax for a week or two you were pretty lucky," Lindsay informs me sliding the last of the medical equipment in the bag. "Thanks Lindsay," She smiles warmly "Any time that's what Trevor and i do. Alright i'm off to go find Michael Trevor's left if you need either you have our numbers," I nod following her out of the room. Walking out to the living room the lad's are situated on the couch a friends Re run playing on the tv, I lean over the top of the couch and i watch Lindsay plop down onto Michael's lap. I reach over and gently card my fingers through Gavin's hair and he jumps grabbing my hand before looking back at me a deep red blush on his face. He keeps a hold of my hand as he gets up walking around the couch he pulls me along behind him, i allow him to pull me along until were in his room. He closes the door behind us before hugging himself onto me, i fight the urge to cringe as he squeezes a little too tight on my bandaged wound.

I wrap my arms around him as i start to feel a wet patch on my chest, "Gavin?" he looks up as the tears pour down his cheeks and it absolutely breaks my heart, "Gav.." "YOu alm-almost died... i...my nightmares... That's what i've had nightmares of and it al-almost happened." He hiccups as he presses his nose back into the fabric of my shirt, "I know.. It can happen it's the li-line of work but... You just.. I couldn't do anything, you saved me... And i couldn't save you... If you died i would... I'd have never had a chance to tell you how i feel..." he whimpers voice slightly muffled by my shirt, I hold him close for a few minutes until he starts to feel slightly heavier; but not as heavy as his words. I glance down and realize he's out cold, i slowly manage to lift him up carrying him over to the bed i somehow get us both into the bed him tucked close at my side. His chest rises and falls slightly un even and his grip on me is tight, He has feelings for me it repeats over and over in my brain my heart beating slightly faster.

I hum to myself for a while not really sure how much time goes by before he stirs, looking up to me he smiles sheepishly. "Hi," "hey." A moment of silence passes before i decide to break it "So how do you feel about me?" I keep my tone soft watching him pull his bottom lip between his teeth, "I guess i can't really ... I need to tell you now i can't chicken out." He shifts propping himself up on his elbow "I Really like you Ryan... Like a lot more than just being friends... I want to one day leave this life and grow old with you," his voice drips with nerves and my heart flutters like a bird in a cage. As much as i've feared it i've wanted this for so long he's looking at me nervously "If you don't feel the same it's okay i just needed to tell you cause if anything else were to happen and i didn-" I press my lips to his softly cutting the words off at the throat, he kisses me back and it's everything i could've wanted. When we pull away i know my face is just as red as his is,"I've wanted to do that for a while.." He laughs and it makes the whole air of the room feel lighter "You doughnut! you should've told me! We could've been doing this and other things for a while!"

It's my turn to look away embarrassed "I was scared too honestly, i've been scared to let anyone in that close especially you. Your so wonderful i just," i cup his cheek stroking over it with my thumb "I'm just scared to get this close because if something happened to you i don't think i'd last long mentally or anything... You ground me in a way," he giggles suddenly leaning forward he peppers my face with kisses careful of my stomach. I laugh and in the moment this feels absolutely Right like it was meant to be like this, "Can we promise that no matter what neither one of us will let go of moments like this. Like we will stay together no matter what happens this moment at least we will never let go of," i nod as he settles back down into my side taking my hand he intertwines our fingers.

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//1 Year later \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You think he'll like it?" I ask Geoff opening up the small blue velvet box to show him the pretty little rose gold band, he smiles "I think it's perfect for him." His voice cracks and i snort shutting the box and shoving it into my jacket pocket, "Geoff are you crying?" He sniffs "No i just have glass in my eye..." I laugh lightly patting his shoulder as i head inside the pent house, stepping into the elevator i bounce on the balls of my feet feeling a mixture of excited and nervous. A year ago i wouldn't think i'd be here going to propose to my ridiculous hacker boyfriend.As it gets closer to the top floor i hear squawking and Michael yelling and i chuckle to myself, the doors open and the two lads are wrestling on the floor while Jack and Jeremy film on their phones. Jack looks over at me as i step out of the elevator and smirks "RYAN!!" Gavin squeals managing to wiggle out from under Michael and he hides behind me causing everyone to laugh as Michael gets to his feet crossing his arms over his chest smirking. "What did you do?" I ask and Gavin mocks offense "I didn't do anything!!!" He whines wrapping his arms around my waist, Michael goes to speak when I raise my hand "On second thought i'd rather not know, I think i'm just going to take him away ."

 

"What?" Before he can ask more i grab Gavin around the waist and toss him over my shoulder, he shrieks and the others laugh as i carry him back into the elevator laughing. "Where are you taking me you doughnut?" He giggles as we reach the garage and i set him down, "You'll see." He follows me to my black mustang and slides into the passengers seat, I start the car and reverse out of the garage. My heart is beating hard against my chest as i drive his hand rests on my knee, "Ry your never this quiet...Well anymore, what's up?" He asks voice laced with curiosity, I smirk trying to exude more confidence than i feel. "Just wanted to take you out that's all..." I turn the corner and pull up to the small Italian restaurant i know he loves. "Dinner?" He chirps and i nod as we both slide out of the car, "Ryan if you told me i would've dressed fancier." I shrug linking our arms as i lead him inside "But it would ruin the surprises i have planned." Entering the restaurant the hostess looks up and smiles we've been here enough she knows us,"Follow me boys i have your table all ready in the back." Following her to the back i feel his eyes scanning my face for any tell of what's to come but i'm not giving up anything.

We take our seats and she giggles as she leaves, having talked to her earlier everything is already paid for and ordered. Gavin looks at me confused "She didn't leave the menus.." I smirk "I may have already ordered and paid before we showed up," he giggles smacking my fore arm playfully. "Your ridiculously sweet Ry bread," i shrug as he takes my hand in his. We chat idly as she brings out the dishes i'd ordered and we eat in comfortable silence, Once we finish up i escort him from the restaurant thanking the girl on our way back to the car.He bounces in his seat as i slide in and start the car, pulling away from the curb into traffic i can almost feel the excitement buzzing off of him. I pull into the drive through of the Ice cream shop that i took him to for one of our first legitimate dates. I pull up at the window and order with ease as he fidgets in the passengers seat, i pass him the mint chip cone as i take my sundae cup sliding it into the cup holder. "Jesus Ryan your really going all out today!" I chuckle as i pull back onto the road starting off towards our last destination "Only the best for you babe," glancing over he blushes.

I pull into the hotel parking lot and manage to snag a spot closer to the entrance, "Ryan why a hotel? Don't we have a Heist tomorrow?" He's Genuinely curious now and i laugh as we get out of the car and move to the trunk,"Nope Jack was just distracting you from my plans.." His eyes scan my face as i pull out the small suitcase from the trunk, "Your planning to kill me aren't you?" I laugh closing the trunk before hooking my free arm around his waist pulling him into my side, "I wouldn't do that to you; i like you too much." He laughs resting his head against my shoulder as i walk us in dragging the bag to the front desk.I give the man at the desk our aliases and he smiles handing me the key, we walk to the elevator and i feel my heart starting to thump against my rib cage. "You alright love your heart's thuddin," i forgot he was leaning against me momentarily. "I'm alright just excited we don't get a lot of time just us two," he giggles nuzzling his nose into my neck. "Who knows what sorta fun stuff we'll get into," he whispers into my ear and it sends a shiver down my spine and i can't help but growl slightly.The door opens and I quicken my pace slightly and it's his turn to laugh, "Someone wants to reach the room faster." 

I roll my eyes as we reach the door, i swipe the room key and he let's go of me rushing over and flopping down onto the bed.I close the door leaving the suitcase by the door, I chew on my lip resting my hand on the bump in my pocket. He rolls onto his stomach back to me and well now is as good of a time as any... I take the moment to pull the box out of my pocket and walk a little closer before dropping to my knee, "So any more surprises Ry?" He asks playfully rolling back onto his back eyes closed, i swallow slightly i've never been more nervous and i've almost died."Well one more but uhh ya know you have to be looking to see it..." My voice cracks and his eyes open as he sits up and the room suddenly falls deathly silent, "Ry-Ryan...." "I umm i had so much to say i love you and i can't see myself with anyone else ever, no matter what happens i want to spend forever with you if ya know that's what you want and you would be umm..." My rambling is cut short when i'm slammed to the floor his lips pressed hard to mine, He pulls away and were both panting slightly. "So that's a yes?" He laughs allowing me to sit us both up and for me to slide the band on his finger "it's a million times yes always..."

We sit for a few minutes and i watch him admire the band before he looks back up at me kissing along my jaw, "Gav.." "Shhh you've done so much for me today my turn," He purrs pushing me flat onto my back. "Gav.." he nips at my jaw line and i growl letting my hands trail down his body, He grinds down against me and i groan as his hand snakes down popping the button of my jeans, He moves down tugging at my jeans along with the boxers and i shiver at the coolness of the air. Looking down he's looking back lip pulled between his teeth, as he shimmies my bottoms completely off tossing them to the side as he settles between my legs. He stretches himself on his stomach so his face is just above my dick, i can feel his hot breath before he suddenly takes me in his mouth. I let my head tip back and my eyes close as he bobs up and down on my length, he pushes down further and fuck sakes does it feel nice. "Jesus ha-have you been pr-practicing?" He hums a yes momentarily removing his mouth with a pop, "Trying to calm the gag reflex love.."

He goes back at it and god damn it, reaching down i take a grip on his hair and he purrs as i tug lightly. His tongue runs along the underneath and as i lift my head opening one eye i watch him hollow his cheeks managing to take the rest of me, i moan as he repeats the motion over and over. I can feel the pleasure building "Gav...I'm.. I'm really.." He moves a bit faster and i can't hold back i cum with his name on my lips and he swallows slowly pulling off of me , i sit myself up pulling him with me i press our lips together harshly reaching my hand down i can feel the bulge fighting hard against his jeans. I rub at it and he whimpers against my lips, "I got you baby," I whisper my voice gruff as i pop his button and he sighs happily as i slip my hand into his boxers.I wrap my fingers around his cock and start stroking using my other hand i turn his face and catch his lips in a kiss, as i move my hand he's a mess of moans and mewls as i keep a steady pace.

"Ryannn," he whines hands gripping at my forearms and i can tell he's getting closer as i lean in and nip his ear between my teeth. "Cum baby it's alright...." I whisper and it seems to be all he needs as he spills all over my hand and his stomach, he's panting heavy as i slowly manage to pick him up as i stand making it to the bed before we both collapse. "Fuck that was amazing..." My voice is slightly horse as i reach over fumbling with the tissue box before cleaning off my hand, "mhmmmm." He hums as i wipe him up before he curls into my side yawning "Today has been Perfect love i can't wait for so much more with you..."

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\4 months later /\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

I adjust my tie my throat feeling tighter as i wait anxiously at the end of the isle, I can hear Geoff sniffling beside me while Michael chuckles to himself on Gavin's side. Lindsay's at the podium bouncing in her heels with excitement the book and paperwork in front of her, The music changes and the doors open and i feel my heart swell. Jack's walking him down the isle and she looks so beautiful, but he looks absolutely stunning. He's in a deep forest green suit with gold trim and it fits him all too perfectly, he leans over kissing her cheek as he reaches me. I extend my hand and he takes it and god damn my heart could explode, Jack takes her seat next to Jeremy and Trevor as Lindsay begins the ceremony "Friends, we have joined here today to share with Gavin and Ryan an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

She says a few more words and we exchange rings then it's time for the vows i swallow here goes. "Gavin, since the first day i met you something stuck out; and i'm not talking about your nose. " There's snickers all around "It was how careful you were how you took in everything around you, everything was carefully thought out whether any one else knew it or not. I was so used to people being afraid of me, I used to prefer to be alone and not get close to anyone.. But everyone in the crew wore that down especially you, all those stupid questions that made me laugh or think. You were special you were hitting on a part of me i thought had died long long ago.. You brought me back to the feeling of love and pure happiness, i can't wait to go through so much more together. I know i can't give you the world but i'll be damned if i can't try you deserve it all, i love you and i always will..." I swallow and i can see the tears running down his cheeks, i reach up and brush them away with my thumb.

"Ryan when you first walked into the penthouse i won't lie i was bloody terrified of you, the skull mask and you were just so tall and quiet.. But i was also so fascinated with you, and as time went on we learned your name and got to know you. Your one of the sweetest people i know you can be absolutely scary but always when your protecting one of us, You've got a kind heart and a brilliant mind who doesn't take issue with entertaining my millions of questions. You flub your words and sometimes forget mid sentence but it's little things like that which make me love you more and more, I Know this life as criminals could mean our time is short.. But there is no one i'd rather be with than you no matter what happens as long as your there it will all be okay... I love you to the moon and back again," I smile and it almost feels as if my face could break from smiling so much. "And now with that- And now... Your husband and husband kiss the man you sappy bastards.." 

I lean in and he melts into my lips there's a few hoots and i can hear Geoff and Lindsay behind us crying happily, as we pull away all i can see are sparkling green eyes. He presses his forehead to mine and i laugh, "I'm too fucking lucky.." I whisper as we pull apart locking hands as we walk down the isle, we enter the lobby and he tosses his arms around my neck. "Ryan were married now!" He coos joyfully as i lift him up and walk us to the reception hall "We are." 

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ a few hours later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Were laying in bed in the 'honey moon' suit of the nicest hotel in los santos, shoes and jackets discarded along with my hair elastic and our belts. "So here we are.." He says the excitement in his voice apparent, I smirk " here we are what are you thinkin?" I glance over at him and he wiggles his eye brows, "You sure gav?" He nods "I know i keep putting off sex and i haven't really told you why butttttt since were married and all now I think i can tell you sooo..." He pauses as he rolls over propping up on his elbows "I've never actually had sex.." I roll over "What do you mean? You've had lots of boyfriends.." He shrugs picking at a thread on the comforter, " I've done everything except for actually had sex. I just.. I know it's cheesy but i wanted to wait for the right guy," "could you be any cuter?" He smacks my arm as his face tints a deep red, "Shut up if yo..." I cut him off kissing him softly moving my hand to the back of his neck, he moves forward crawling on top of me pinning my one hand down. "You'll be gentle right?" he whispers pulling away slightly, his breath coming out in small huffs. "Of course as gentle as you need me to be."

He presses back in letting go of my hand he starts to un button my dress shirt, as soon as it's open he let's his hands splay over my chest.He pulls away and i take the chance to flip us over so i'm above him, he pulls his lip between his teeth i grind down and i can feel how hard he is already. I lean down and kiss him harder and he parts his lips just enough for my tongue to slip past his lips and begin the fight for dominance which he quickly gives into, I roll my hips against his again and he moans rising up off the bed slightly so his hips meet mine and i grunt at the contact the space in my pants dissipating quickly. "Stay put baby.." I keep my tone slightly commanding and he shivers doing his best to not squirm as i remove his shirt discarding it to the floor before letting my one hand travel over his body "So perfect babe," I purr leaning in close to his eat i nip at the lobe and he groans moving his fingers to tangle in my hair. I begin nipping slightly down his neck sucking at his collarbone and playfully running my tongue along the bone. He shivers a little "Ry..Could could you maybe tie me up?" He pants and i prop myself up looking over his face curiously.

But seeing no hesitation in his eyes as he let's go of my hair i nod reaching off the bed i grab my belt and his off the floor, i fix his wrists together with his before i loop mine around the head board a few times before hooking it around the one binding his wrists. "If you need me to fix it let me know," he nods feverishly and i smirk before i slide off the bed standing and he whines. I un zip and drop my pants and boxers and he inhales deeply body stilling as he watches me reach down and stroke myself, "you tell me what you want baby and i'll do it.." He mewls slightly shifting back so he's sitting slightly against the head board arms above his head, "I- i want to- fuck - i want to suck you off sir..." It leaves his lips and it goes straight to my dick, "Sir?" His face gets a deeper shade of red as i make my way back onto the bed standing above him my cock level with his nose, before i can get a response he leans forward managing to get the tip into his mouth and i hum taking a few steps closer as he slides down my length.

He bobs up and down and i brace myself against the wall, "Fuck baby that feels so good.." I growl and he swirls his tongue pushing further until i feel his nose against my stomach, I groan tossing my head back as I test out a thrust and he purrs around my dick. After a moment i have to completely remove myself and he whines as i drop to my knees i pop the button on his pants and un do the zipper, i tug both his pants and his boxers down and just from looking he's impossibly hard pre cum dripping down. Reaching over i take a hold of hi and he yelps slightly as i test a stroke, "No-no..Not yet.. Please i.. Fingers.. I.. Blindfold.." He pants as i stroke a few times geese kinky much and we haven't even done much, looking around i spot my tie fucking perfect! I scoop it up and make quick work of securing it carefully over his eyes. "Alright i'm going to grab the lube okay?" He nods "Yes sir please hurry though..." I growl walking over to my back i quickly grab the lube and a condom from the small side pocket before walking back to the bed, i climb onto the mattress and sit myself next to him. "Do your best to flip yourself over kitten," he shivers but does as he's told and i move to my knees popping the cap of the bottle.

"If any of this is too much let me know okay?" He nods into the pillow and i don't think i've ever heard him so quiet. I squeeze a little on my fingers before i rub them over his hole, I slip a finger in and he gasps slightly squirming slightly.I lean over him just enough to press my lips to the sweet spot on his neck, i start to move my finger and he starts making a few noises i haven't heard before. "Mo-more.." He rasps and i do as i'm told sliding another finger inside of him, i curl them slightly and he hums his body arching off the bed slightly.I add another finger and his breathing becomes slightly more labored "Please sir .. Please please please just ... Just fuck me" he begs and i remove my fingers grabbing the bottle of lube and the condom, i hurriedly open the condom and and slide it on shivering at the contact as I slather lube over the condom. leaning in close i line myself up "Were gonna go slow kit very slow and steady.." i watch his adams apple bob as he swallows thickly.

I press myself in slowly and Fuck, i swallow pushing in further before i pause as his breathing breaks. "You okay babe," he exhales slowly "Just give me a second..." he huffs And I wait running my one hand slowly up and down his chest , "o-okay move please..." he whispers and i make my movements slow and careful,as i manage to get a slow rhythm going and he's panting his head tipped back against the head board. "Feels so good sir... So good.. faster..." He mewls and i rest my hand on his hip steadying myself, i quicken my pace and he's moaning relentlessly beneath me. Fuck he feels so good "Your doing amazing kitten so good..." I growl out and he melts his hips bucking to meet mine and i groan, "Keep that up and it won't be long..." I warn and he shakes his head "Do- i don't care.. Need to need to be touched please sirrrrrrr...." He all but pleads as i slip my hand between us grabbing a hold of him, "As you wish love.." I Pump him a few times before i feel his body tense and he tightens around me and i can't keep back the curse words that spill from my lips. I feel myself getting close as i hear him mumble my name his body trembling from over stimulation as i loosen my grip on his dick, a few more pumps and i'm seeing stars as i blow my load and my body collapses over him.

Niether of us moves for a moment the room feeling hot and muggy as I come down gingerly getting up enough to undo the belt keeping his arms up attached to the bed frame, his arms drape over my neck as i maneuver myself and him off the bed. "You think you can stand?" I ask and he shakes his head I nod scooping him up i carry him into the bathroom his head pressed to my chest. I set him down on the toilet seat slipping his arms off my neck, i undo the belt tossing it to the floor before i put the plug in and turn on the bath. Looking back at him he's watching me eyes half lidded and i smile, "You alright?" He nods rubbing his wrists gently "Ye-yeah that was just... That was worth the wait," it's my turn to blush and he laughs lightly. I turn the water off and turn back to him scooping him up i lower us both leisurely down into the hot water and he hums hugging as close to me as possible, this is so nice... "Can we stay here for a while? I'm scared if we leave this will all be a dream.." He yawns and i smile as i watch his eyes flutter shut "As long as you want love, as long as you want.."


End file.
